


A Good Man

by TheLawyersKeeper



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Catholic Bucky Barnes, Catholic Character, Catholic Guilt, Catholic Steve Rogers, Catholicism, Established Relationship, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Roman Catholicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLawyersKeeper/pseuds/TheLawyersKeeper
Summary: Steve and Bucky are on their Honeymoon in Ireland when The Pope arrives in Dublin.*Now Edited*





	A Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> A friend asked me to write this in honour of Pope Francis' visit to Dublin Ireland. Please note this is not meant to be a reflection of my political or religious opinions and is meant to be written in the upmost respect.

"I'm not going in Steve. I love you and I know this is important. But I can't" Steve looked at his husband and watched as every single insecurity Bucky had ever had piled up behind his eyes.

"Come on Buck. They're celebrating families. We got just as much right to go as them" Steve looked at his husband imploringly and Bucky wiped his eyes quickly.

"I know you do Stevie. And I'll go for the big shindig. But don't ask me to look the fucking Pope in the eyes, not with what I've done" Steve's heart broke and he looked at him sadly.

"If you're really that uncomfortable baby, I won't make you meet him. But we're here, in Ireland on our honeymoon. This is the first time the Pope has been here in years Bucky. We got every right to be there" Bucky nodded and whispered softly.

"Thanks Stevie" Bucky wrapped his arms around him and kissed him gently. Steve smiled and rested his chin on Bucky's forehead, content with the compromise.

* * *

 

Steve looked up in surprise as Bucky turned the corner. He was dressed in charcoal slacks and a cream shirt. Left sleeve pinned back, hair pulled back in a soft ponytail, much like it had been for their wedding. Steve was dressed in a blue shirt and black slacks. He didn't need to ask why Bucky had decided to forgo the arm. Like he had for the one time they had entered their old church in Brooklyn scoping out wedding venues. After the priest had very firmly stated that Bucky would not be permitted to get married there without attending confessional. Making him relive fifty years of horror. Steve had barely batted an eye as he grabbed his fiancé by the arm and pulled him away mid-sentence and loudly announcing to the few others in the church that God had clearly left the vicinity and that God-fearing people had no business coming here. Rendering Bucky speechless.

"Hey handsome, you going my way?" Bucky smirked and cocked his head.

"Maybe, you seen a blonde bombshell round here. Got these blue eyes and a fantastic ass" Steve spluttered and pulled him in as he cackled.

"You're looking for trouble Rogers" Steve murmured against his lips. Bucky smiled and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Course I am. Why else would I marry you?" Steve chuckled and the two made their way towards the rental car. Stopping for a quick Irish breakfast before heading to the stadium.

Bucky held Steve’s hand as they walked through security to the stadium. The smell of church filling his lungs and causing him to breathe deeply. Church had always been somewhat important to Steve. Mrs. Rogers had been very religious, and Steve had felt duty bound to keep going right up until the War had broken out. Bucky had gone whenever Steve asked him to, but it was hard to sit in a room where you were doomed to Hell for merely existing. He was still adjusting to the fact that this Pope said he was allowed into heaven.

 

Bucky liked Pope Francis, he was forward thinking, and didn’t think that he and Steve were going to Hell. He didn’t think that an atheist would be denied entry when he was a good man. He acknowledged the churches wrongs and mistakes. He wasn’t perfect, but Bucky wasn’t about to cast the first stone. Steve had gotten two seats along the very back of the stadium. Their enhanced sentences allowing them to see and hear clearly even from the back as the Holy Father gave his sermon. Steve turned a few times during the speeches, especially when families started coming forward and telling their stories, lightly kissing Bucky’s temple.

* * *

 

When it was over, Steve led Bucky out by the hand and they began heading to the car. “Thanks Buck, I really appreciate it” Bucky shrugged and squeezed his hand.

“No worry baby doll, it’s our honeymoon, we can do what we want” the two were almost at the car when a thick Irish accent stopped them

“Captain Rogers?” the two turned and were shocked to see a member of the Pope’s party walking towards them.

“Father?” Bucky immediately took a step back, he was sure the Deacon could probably smell the evil on him.

“His Holiness would like an audience with you, we understand you are on your honeymoon?” Steve glanced at Bucky and he could see the barely contained excitement in his eyes. He could meet the Pope, in Ireland. It would be the ultimate tribute to his parents. Bucky smiled and said softly.

“Go ahead Stevie” the three made their way back into the stadium. Bucky stopping right before the door. “Y-you go ahead, I’ll wait here” Steve looked at him in confusion.

“No, come with me – he can come with me, right?” the Deacon nodded, and Steve turned back. Bucky hated that he had to crush the look in his eyes.

“Steve, I-I can’t okay? You go, go meet him, tell me all about it” Steve’s eyes filled with tears and he looked at him.

“I want you there” Bucky squeezed his hand and he smiled

“I’ll be right here, and I can’t wait to hear what he has to say to you. But don’t make me go in there okay?” Steve wiped his eyes and nodded, squaring his shoulders and stepping through the door. Bucky leaned back against the wall and glanced at the security and Swiss Guard members around him…

* * *

 

Steve kissed Pope Francis’ hand, kneeling respectfully as his lips pressed to the ring.

“Captain Rogers, God’s Righteous Man” the Pope smiled in broken English and Steve smiled in turn.

“A title I never cared for. I’m content serving my country Your Holiness” Pope Francis chuckled and gestured Steve to stand.

“Tell me Captain, what brings you to Dublin? According to the most recent newspaper I saw, you are on your honeymoon” Steve nodded

“Yes, Your Holiness, my husband and I are both of Irish descent, the church was an important aspect of our childhood” Pope Francis nodded

“New York?”

“Brooklyn, Your Holiness” he nodded and glanced past Steve, confusion gracing his older features

“And where is your husband? Sgt. Barnes? He took your name correct?”

“Hyphenated Your Holiness, Rogers-Barnes. Neither of us wanted the other to have to give up their names” Pope Francis nodded.

“Two men from the past, more modern than most now” Steve smiled and nodded, playing with the wedding ring on his right hand as opposed to his left.

“You did not answer my first question Captain, where is your husband?” Steve’s eyes filled with tears and he cleared his throat.

“It’s no secret what my husband has been through, and we’ve had a few run-ins with members of the church who have made very clear what they think of him and his history”

“He does not trust me?” Steve wiped his eyes quickly, great, he was crying in front of the  _Pope_. The old man looked at him with kind eyes and smiled gently.

“More like he doesn’t trust himself. He doesn’t believe he’s worthy of absolution I think” Pope Francis stood and nodded his head.

“He is outside I gather?” Steve nodded, and Pope Francis glided past him, Steve panicked and ran after him, wanting to grab him to stop the impending explosion but couldn’t because  _it was the fucking Pope. You don’t **grab** the Pope!_

“Your Holiness, with respect- “

“Open the door please” the large oak door swung open and Steve’s heart stopped.

* * *

 

Bucky heard the door creak open and turned, smiling

“So, how-“ his jaw dropped open and he immediately dropped to his knees, hand in a fist as he stared down at the ground.

“Y-Your Holiness” Pope Francis looked down at him and cocked his head. Bucky shot a desperate look at Steve and he could see Bucky shaking.

_T_ _his is it. This is when I get condemned to Hell, Steve will realize what a lost cause I am and leave me._

“Sergeant Barnes, I have just been talking with your husband, you are on your honeymoon I’ve been told?” Bucky swallowed thickly and nodded

“He is a good man, he loves you very much”

“Yes, he is, Your Holiness” Steve wanted nothing more than to go over and kneel next to his husband, wrap his arms around him and shield him from the terror so clearly shining in his wet eyes.

“He said you did not wish to see me?” Bucky resolutely kept his eyes trained on Pope Francis’ feet, eyes flat like The Soldier’s. Steve felt sick, this was their honeymoon, he was supposed to be happy, enjoying their time together, not having Bucky brought to his knees in front of the leader of the most powerful organization in the world.

“Sergeant Barnes?”

“With respect, I’m not the type of man who should have an audience with you, Your Holiness” Pope Francis looked at him.

“Why not?” Bucky shakily shook his head, no longer trusting his voice as a tear slid down his cheek. Steve felt his heart break and stepped forward.

“Y-Your Holiness-“ The Pope held a finger up to Steve and looked down.

“You do not believe you are a good man?” tears escaped Bucky’s eyes and onto the stone floor.

“Got-got too much blood on my hands” The Pope nodded and suddenly shuffled his robes, kneeling to Bucky’s level, everyone around dropped to their knees as well. Steve clamping his hands over his mouth.

“James” Bucky shakily lifted his head at the quiet command, long hair falling into his eyes, shakily breathing through his nose as he locked eyes with the Man of Faith.

“I am not immune to the news of the world Sgt. Barnes, I have heard your story many times. May I ask you some questions?” Bucky looked at him and nodded shakily. The Pope smiled and nodded

“You have been credited with many tragedies over a fifty-year timespan, is this correct?” Steve and Bucky both flinched as Bucky closed his eyes tightly

“Y-Yes”

“But you were imprisoned seventy years ago?” Bucky nodded again, and His Holiness sighed

“So, between 1945, and 1963. Where were you Sgt. Barnes”

“S-Siberia”

“Being programmed” it wasn’t a question, but Bucky nodded just the same.

“So, for almost twenty years, according to your file, you were frozen seven times, wiped thirteen times, you ran away six times, and tortured and conditioned countless times, all of which didn’t stick” Bucky nodded and sniffed.

“Now tell me Sergeant, in almost twenty-years. Did you think there was anyone looking for you?” Bucky shook his head.

“N-no, there wasn’t anyone to look for me” Steve winced and swallowed his own guilt. The Pope looked at him and smiled softly.

“So, tell me, Sergeant Barnes. For twenty years you fought, no hope for rescue, no apparent light at the end of the tunnel. But you fought for your freedom, your free will” Bucky nodded

“Now tell me Sergeant Barnes, is that what an evil man would do? Or, is that a good man, fighting to hold onto his humanity?” Bucky’s eyes went wide, and he looked at him.

“I will not pretend to understand your pain, James, and I will not say I know what you have been through. Quite frankly, you are older than me, so you would know more of this world than I” Bucky breathed a soft laugh and the Pope smiled.

“A great man fights, but a good man, continues to fight, even if he knows he will not win. Twenty years of pain, twenty years of suffering. Fifty years of not knowing who you are, now you are here. With a man who loves you, you have taken full responsibility for actions than can be argued as not your own. And you willingly walk into a place where you are sure you are condemned because it is important to your husband. Yet you are not a good man?” Bucky looked at him in shock and the Pope gently placed his hand on his forehead.

“You are a good man, James, you are a kind man. And you are absolved for the pain you caused. It was a direct result of your own. We are only human my son, perfection is not for us” Bucky nodded shakily and the Pope stood up.

“Stand up Sgt. Barnes, you have a honeymoon to finish” Bucky staggered to his feet, tears streaming down his face. The Pope turned to both of them and smiled, nodding wordlessly at Steve as he shuffled back towards the original room.

“Godspeed gentlemen, and may God grant you eternal joy” the Deacon turned to them and smiled softly.

“I trust you can find your way out” …

* * *

 

Steve looked over at Bucky as they drove through the Irish countryside, the windows were down, and his hair had been let out of the ponytail, metal hand holding Steve’s on the console.

“So where to next?” Bucky glanced over at him, eyes brighter than they’d been in a long time.

“How about Italy? Sound good” Steve smiled and pressed his lips to their joined hands as they drove along the coast.

“Sounds good Buck” Bucky grinned and turned back to the window, looking out at the sun.

“He’s right you know” Bucky’s grin softened into a smile and he squeezed his hand

“I do now” Steve looked over and the two shared a quick kiss

“So, Italy huh?”


End file.
